Waste disposal units are typically used to process solid waste, such as food waste, garbage and/or other waste, into particulates small enough to pass through associated drain plumbing. A conventional waste disposal is configured to be mounted onto a sink drain extending downward from a corresponding sink such that water/waste discharged from the sink may be directed into the disposal. The water/waste is typically directed into a grind chamber defined above a cutting or grinding mechanism of the disposal. The grinding mechanism is coupled to a shaft of a corresponding motor to allow the grinding mechanism to be rotated at high speeds. As the grinding mechanism is rotated by the motor, the waste contained within the grind chamber is ground, shredded, cut and/or otherwise processed into small particulates. The water and processed waste may then be discharged from the disposal and transmitted through the associated plumbing.
Various waste disposal units are commercially available in the market today. While these disposal units typically provide a means for processing solid waste, the units often suffer from one or more significant drawbacks. For example, many conventional disposal units have elongated profiles or extended heights, typically due to the configuration of the motor and/or the connection of the motor to the grinding mechanism. As a result, such disposal units may often occupy a significant portion of the available storage under a sink. In addition, conventional disposal units often lack accurate control over and/or proper feedback related to one or more operational parameters of the motor (e.g., speed and/or torque), which can impact the overall performance of the disposal (e.g., in relation to noise generated, jamming/stalling, overheating, etc.) and can also impact the safety of the disposal's operation.
Moreover, conventional disposal units often have issues with waste becoming stuck on/in the grinding mechanism, within the grind chamber or at any other location within the disposal. For example, waste may often stick to the center of the grinding mechanism or become lodged within a corner of crevice of the grind chamber. If the waste remains stuck within the disposal for an elongated period of time, particularly for food waste, the disposal may emit an undesirable odor. Such issues are often due to the configuration and/or shape of the grinding mechanism and/or the grind chamber and/or due to a lack of proper water flow through the disposal. For example, an insufficient water flow may prevent the disposal unit from being capable of cleaning the grind chamber and other passages of the disposal. In addition, an insufficient water flow may also lead to a significant reduction in discharge rate of water and processed waste from the disposal.
Further, conventional disposal units are often difficult to install onto a sink drain. Specifically, most disposal units require that the installer support the weight of the disposal while the unit is simultaneously rotated onto a mount coupled to the sink drain. Given the limited space and location of the disposal units under the sink, such an installation process can be quite challenging and time consuming.
Accordingly, an improved waste disposal system that addresses one or more of the drawbacks or issues indicated above would be welcomed in the technology.